


Принятие

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, WTF HPxTR 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Автор —Belphi
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Принятие

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — [Belphi](https://twitter.com/Winda718)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/8nCM6p4.png)


End file.
